1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clip-on type sunglasses, and in particular to clip-on type sunglasses having a bridge member which mounts on the bridge of spectacles. Such sunglasses are also known as overlenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
When going outdoors, and especially when experiencing glare when the weather is fine, sunglasses are generally worn. However, when a person wears spectacles for eyesight correction, removing the spectacles and putting on sunglasses is risky. A person who desires the function of both spectacles and sunglasses can eliminate or reduce the risk by mounting clip-on type sunglasses on the spectacles.
Various clip-on type sunglasses have heretofore been proposed. For example, please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,571 or Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3,032,862. These sunglasses have mounting clip members for mounting to the lenses of spectacles. The mounting clip members are shown by reference numbers 50, 52 of FIG. 1 of the U.S. ""571 patent and by reference number 2 in FIG. 1 of the Japanese ""862 Utility Model.
Incidentally, the rimless type of spectacles, without a xe2x80x9crim which supports the (whole edge of the) lensxe2x80x9d (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,748,280, 5,585,870), or the wire frame (metal wire frame) type of spectacles which support only the upper edge of the lens with a wire rim (metal wire rim) (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,978), have become popular. In the wire frame type, the lower edge of the lens is fixed in the wire rim and is kept up by a filament or fine wire. Because the rim supporting the lens is absent or small in these spectacles, the external appearance is neat as viewed by another person. Furthermore, because of the absent or small rim, there is the advantage that the spectacles are lightweight.
In the case of mounting clip-on sunglasses on such rimless type or wire rim type spectacles, the mounting clip member is disadvantageous. This is because cases can occur in which they cannot be mounted, because the thickness of the spectacle lenses differs according to their owner. Even in cases in which mounting is possible, it can then be that the mounting member comes into contact with the spectacle lens. The reason for this is that there is no rim on the lower edge of the lens. Because of this, the mounting member of the prior art clip-on type sunglasses risked damaging the lens.
Moreover, the prior art clip-on type sunglasses are equipped with a rim which supports the sunglass lens. Because of this, the clip-on type sunglasses are heavy. A person who has selected light, rimless type or wire frame type spectacles dislikes heavy sunglasses.
The present invention has as its first object to provide clip-on type sunglasses whose mounting members do not risk damage to the lenses. A second object is to provide lightweight clip-on type sunglasses. A third object is to provide clip-on type sunglasses having a neat external appearance, with no rim.
The clip-on type sunglasses of the present invention comprise first and second sunglass lenses and a bridge member which connects these lenses; the said first and second sunglass lenses are equipped with first and second mounting clip members connected to the said bridge member at places on opposite sides. These members are in order to mount onto the front endpiece or rim end portion of the spectacles.
The said bridge member is furthermore equipped with a third mounting clip member in order to mount this bridge member to the bridge of the spectacles; the said bridge member and the said third mounting clip member are formed integrally.
The first and second mounting clip members are preferably hook-shaped; this hook shape is mounted, overlapping from above, on the said front endpiece or rim end portion, and preferably, the third mounting clip member has an upward-open groove, the bridge of the spectacles being inserted into this groove.
As another preferred feature, the first and second mounting clip members are hook-shaped; this hook shape is mounted, overlapping from below, on the front endpiece or rim end portion, and preferably, the third mounting clip member has a downward-open groove, and the bridge of the spectacles is inserted into this groove.
When the sunglasses are seen from the front, the said first mounting clip member, the said third mounting clip member, and the said second mounting clip member are preferably positioned on an upward-directed or downward-directed, gentle circular arc (on a line describing an arch).
In order for light weight, all the components of the clip-on type sunglasses of the present invention are preferably made of plastic.
The clip-on type sunglasses of the present invention are preferably mounted on rimless type or wire frame type spectacles.